Fresh Start
by Alice Deathnote 777
Summary: She saw him, Natsu, at her door kissing someone else and this is when she has realized that she needs to let him go. That someone she never thought she expected could actually be the one she needs. Someone so close to her. Modern au. This story will mainly focus on the two main characters, only a few other characters join. This may change, later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Alice. This is going to be a sorry excuse but I made this story, I might continue it. It's two in the morning, and I just wanted to post something. I feel sorry for leaving but, I can't say much but that I just got into middle school, and work tripled than when I was in elementary.

Good Job for on reading this story.

It has been eleven months since I've been together with Natsu. He treats me the same like everyone else. Nothing much changed. Just kisses and other small things were added to the day. So the day I saw Lisanna kiss him, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't push her away and tell her that he had a girlfriend.

It was bright out that day I told Natsu that I would be going to the store.I did, and I tried to be quick abut it too. He said he was coming by soon. It wasn't that much to get, I only wanted a small container of Nesquick strawberry milk. So you would understand when you come home to find your boyfriend at your door kissings someone else. I didn't stay that long at all, maybe five minutes top. My feelings were indeed crushed, and I didn't want to be like the other girls who cried the second they saw what happened and ran away. I wanted to stay to see if it was all a trick. If Natsu would do the right thing and tell her that it wasn't right. Yet he chose instead to bring her inside my house, and that's when my mind made up the choice to leave.

I called up my friend Rogue, after the tournament in July two years ago, the GMG. I don't know why the called it the Grand Magic Games it doesn't even involve magic. Though I became good friends with them after I got terribly hurt. Although Rogue came after the games to apologize for a team mate of his. After that I would text him a lot. We would meet up after school sometimes to. His best friend Sting was there whenever we went out. I'm not complaining about Sting but he can be annoying at times and Rogue agrees with me. I asked Rogue if he can meet up today right about now, and he agreed. He doesn't pry into others business that's what I like about him.

It took about ten minutes to get to the cafe, and it was just about dawn. Rogue was at the cafe already, my phone was going to die, I didn't have my charger. I didn't worry all that much. We always sat at the same place. So I knew where to go. In his hand was a orange crush soda in a glass bottle, for some reason making the drink look expensive. Across from him was a strawberry milkshake. I sat across from him, his attention finally on me. "Hi Rogue, sorry if i'm slightly late" I apologized giving a small smile.

He smiled back, "No problem Lucy, You'll be used to it when you have Sting as a friend" a small chuckle coming from the both of us from his statement. My smile fading much quicker than his. I couldn't help but think about Natsu at that moment. He seemed to know the change. "What's wrong?"

I don't like hiding anything from him. "Before I came here I saw Natsu" I paused. " He was kissing Lisanna, and brought her into my house. I left after that, but it still hurts to see that." I rested both my arms on the table. My vision looking anywhere but at Rogue.

He sighed, and ruffled my hair. I finally looked at him and gave him an unamused face, and we both bursted out laughing. "I do feel sorry for you Lucy, and I'm guessing you wanted me to come with you to your house later?" He knew me too well, I was going to ask that.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched. "Haha, you know me too well. It's just a suggestion though, you don't have to come if you don't want to." My mood felt so much better now.

"No no, I'm fine with coming with you, it was just a guess."

"Ok, if you're fine with it. Do you want to leave now?" I grabbed my stuff without waiting for a reply.

"Sure, and let me hold the bag. You were carrying it for a while. I don't want your dainty little arms to hurt now." he smirked. I shoved the bag at him and walked off. He soon catching up to me and I just smiled.

We talked during the whole walk. Him talking about how his college just hurt people all the time and I stayed quiet for most of it. Only briefly to talk about my stories and other friends at my college

When we got there Natsu was just about to leave. I went up to him. "Natsu". He turned to me smiling brightly.

" I came by after my trip to the store, I saw you and Lisanna. What happened that time" Rogue stood beside me.

Natsu gave me a small smile. Then looked away. "I'm sorry Lucy, Lisanna and I were going to tell you today but you didn't show up and she left. I was just about to leave too and we were going to tell you tomorrow". Somehow his words didn't hurt so much.

I was going to say something until Rogue spoke up. " How long have you been seeing her". His stoic expression on.

Natsu looked confused at first, then his expression changed to that of understatement. "No I wasn't cheating on Lucy if that's what you were thinking Rogue. I could never do that to her. I just realized today that I didn't feel the same about Lucy than back then when we first started dating. Just today did I find out that I liked Lisanna." he smiled at the end of it all.

I didn't feel that upset. I might have been if it was only us two, Natsu and I but it felt nice to have someone I respect be there to help confront Natsu.

" I'm glad to know you weren't cheating, It's fine with me. If you found someone you can like more. That's good. People change. I don't feel that upset, I'm actually really glad that you were going to tell me right away about the both of you." I smiled at the end, as if to show them that I wasn't lying. "Thank you for everything Natsu."

He smiled at me and started walking away. "You're welcome Lucy, see you some other time"!

I turned to Rogue, he was still staring at Natsu. Sighing I tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go inside". He followed after me and in that second I was reminded, Natsu still had my keys. I groaned and looked at Rogue. Him giving me a confused look. I laughed it off and unlocked my house. It was a two story building, the first floor harboring the stairs to the second floor. Where all the main things were. I unlocked that door two. Walking in with Rogue not that far behind. He set my Nesquik on the kitchen counter and sat on the only couch I had. The floor was wood so I didn't mind if he didn't take his shoes off.

"You want anything to drink." I was in the kitchen looking inside my fridge.

There wasn't much inside. From the living room I heard Rogue call out for water. I took a water bottle and gatorade out. Walking into the living room I handed Rogue his water and asked if he can open my drink. I wasn't weak it was just really difficult to open gatorade, they hurt my hands. He opened my drink, took a sip, and handed it back. I drank half of it and set it down on the coffee table sitting next to him on the couch. He was watching Cupcake Wars on tv, and I kept asking him,which sounded more like begging, if we could watch a movie. Last week Batman vs Superman came out, and it sounded really exciting. Walked over to my room and opened a closet with a bunch of blankets and pillows inside. My friends Gray, Erza and Natsu stayed over a lot, so there was plenty.

I grabbed the biggest one and walked back to the couch. Setting the blanket over the both of us. The movie got boring and I fell asleep. The next time I woke up Rogue was bringing me to my bed.

Lucy fell asleep on me, it didn't bother that much. We did this often. I brought her to bed. Covering her with her pink blankets. I walked to her drawers, and pulled the last one to the bottom right out and grabbed some clothes. There was a bunch of mens clothes from her friends Gray and natsu in here. Mostly my clothes. Her friend Erza's clothes were on the opposite end of the drawers, bottom left. I took a quick shower and went to the couch. It was able to pull out. I walked to her closet near her door, and pulled a pillow out. It didn't take me that long to fall asleep.

I woke up the next day. Lucy was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. Her face getting frustrated every few second. A small laugh escaped my lips and I smiled. Lucy looked cute. I got up to scare her forgetting to put my shirt and pants on. My mind consumed with scaring her I forgot to dress myself. So when she turn around. She shrieked and threw a plastic spoon at me. I started laughing out loud not noticing that she ran into the room. Once I finally did notice. I walked into the room. She was looking through the drawers, specifically the men's drawers. She pulled out a black shirt and jeans and threw it at me. I caught them and walked into the bathroom. She was looking through the drawers still. This time into her clothes. I changed quick. The clothes were for going out. I guess we're going to the mall today. I walked out and grabbed my black jacket. 'Wow do I have so much black'. I walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess she made and to eat the pancakes.

I woke up in my own bed. Rogue must still be sleeping. I walked out of my room, and I was right. He was asleep on the pull out bed. I walked to the kitchen getting everything ready to make pancakes. Rogue liked them. As I poured in the mix, My mind wandering if i should try to do tricks or play it safe. I was into my thoughts that when I turned around and Rogue was there half naked, I couldn't help but throw whatever I could find. Glad it was only a plastic spoon. I would be lying if I said Rogue did not look good. He was well toned, and my mind wandered to his boxers and I ran into my room to grab him clothes, thinking of it was making me blush. He didn't follow me this time, but a few minutes later he came. During the whole time I was looking for his clothes I was thinking about where we should go today. I threw him clothes that would be suitable to walk around in at the mall. I looked for mines after that. A simple blue shorts, with a white tank top with a blue heart on it that said "I'm Alive". I walked into my bathroom to take a shower and get dressed when I walked out I saw Rogue eating the pancakes. I sat down across from him and took my share. He took out the syrup and butter out already so I didn't have to get it. We didn't talk but it felt comfortable. 'Where's my phone anyways… omg I forgot to charge it'. I stood up and went looking for my phone. Rogue was following me with his eyes, he seemed to know something.

"Rogue do you know where I put my phone'?

"Yes I do actually. It's in your room". I ran into my room when he said that. On my desk was my phone. I didn't bother turning it on it was… I pressed the power button and my phone was fully charged. I don't remember charging it. I walked into the living room, eyeing him suspiciously.

He eyed me back, looking at me confused. "Did you look through my phone"?

His expression changed to that of being unamused and he shook his head. "Really you ask me that when I went to the trouble to charge your phone. No".

Now I'm confused, "No"?

"I didn't look through your phone. Let's go, I cleaned the table while you were looking for your phone. We can wash the dishes later when we get back."

He put his shoes on, and I slipped on my beige flats. We both didn't have a car, even if we were at the age for it.

This is it for now, I MIGHT continue. If I get good reviews on this.


	2. Chapter 2 (short)

Now i'm updating this story. I hardly got anything but I don't really care, I just wanted to make a new chapter. Since it has been bothering me for a while. Here's the new chapter to Fresh Start.

It wasn't that far of a walk, the mall was three blocks away. We could always take the bus back if we needed too.

After yesterday, Lucy didn't seem so bad at all. As if that break up didn't mean anything. Yet either way, i'm still trying to make sure she stays happy today.

Her school was twenty minutes from here, Lucy and i would go there sometimes if we had nothing to do. My school was in the opposite direction, hers to the west and ours to the east. Many fights happen between the two, and most of the time causing trouble at the mall because of these fights.

Not to long of a walk, we were at the mall. The second we got inside I knew where she was dragging me. Forever 21. I stayed behind her quietly, all the things in here didn't suit me. And it felt uncomfortable. All the clothes were brightly colored, and knowing Lucy, she probably would want something blue or pink. Every few minutes Lucy would turn around and ask of my opinion, she really didn't have to. All the clothes she shown me would have looked nice on her. Well anything she wears looks good on her anyways. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked right into someone. She wasn't all that nice. Lucy kept walking, she didn't seem to notice it happen. I went to apologize to the lady but she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You know young man, you can always pay up. And not just money" I looked at the girl in bewilderment. She wore skimpy clothing that barely hide her body. And it didn't look good on her either.

"I'm sorry, but.." I didn't finish as she pulled me to her. Stepping back, I just wanted to leave, and she didn't seem to want to let me go. I looked around for Lucy, I couldn't find her. Then just like magic, Lucy appeared next to me.

"Rogue, is this someone you know?" I knew she was playing nice, when she looked at me, I could tell that she wanted to help. The women looked confused for a second before she sighed.

"Oh I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I was only asking for help. Since I thought he worked here." I laughed at Lucy's expression. She looked like she was saying 'What, I know you're lying'. She finally let go of my hand and Lucy took mines instead.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend, and if you couldn't tell he was uncomfortable. Then I wonder how you'll get a boyfriend." Now it was my turn to look all stupid, I had the 'what the hell' face on, and not to long after I started bursting out laughing. Lucy joined in with me and the girl left.

"Rogue I swear, I didn't mean any of it, but because of hanging around with Sting and Natsu, they kind of rubbed off on me. Haha" We walked around a little longer, before Lucy wanted to go. I payed for her things. I knew she was mad at me for paying for them, but happy at the same time that she didn't have to spend money. There's a store just around the corner where Lucy and I both like to go to. Hot Topic. There was only a few things she likes there, but every time we go to the mall we always go here.

I'm not surprised really, we did go to Hot Topic. She was looking at all the dresses and bows they had. I didn't really mind, I was looking at stuff myself. All things black or red. I didn't take that long at all to pick something. It was only black ripped jeans, and a black diabolic hood. Lucy was on the other side, she was looking at a dress almost similar to mines. A floral red dress, with a black bow in the middle. I was going to help her when this guy comes up and touches her shoulder. Still standing in my place, I make sure I wouldn't be seen but could her everything. He was being nice but Lucy looked like she was getting uncomfortable with his close proximity. The guy put his hand on the small of her back, and tried pushing her to the changing rooms. I was going to do something, when Lucy removed his hand himself, and walked away.

"Lucy!" she wasn't that far from me so I didn't say it that loud. She turned around and headed right for me. "I saw it all" I smiled.

"You did? Did i hit him hard 'cause i don't think i did."

"No, i don't think so. You got everything you need."

"Yeah, you?"

"I have everything" Lucy went to grab my things when i placed it both on the counter. I didn't notice the person at the counter until she spoke. My head whipped to her direction.

"Minerva!?" I don't have to ask questions even further, she knew what i wanted to ask.

"I started working her just about a week ago, anyways i need the money. Tip me?" she had a smirk on her face, and I wasn't going to deny

"sure , and i'll be paying for Lucy's dress as well." Minerva just started scanning my stuff and i turned back to lucy.

"You know i could pay for my own stuff, right?' I knew she could, i just wanted to. I just nodded my head and took the dress from her and placed it on the counter. Minerva scanned that as well, before asking.

"Want to buy something else as well, its buy one get the other fifty percent off. " i forgot about that.

"yeah , give me a second" I left the line and lucy, and went to get something small. It didn't really matter. I just got the keychain with lucy's name on it. MInerva took it from my hand when i came back.

"Forty-six and thirty-seven cents." I payed her and added an extra twenty to it.

"Keep it" she started bagging everything, i looked at the receipt,and the most expensive thing was my pants. I swear the make unreasonable prices sometimes. Lucy was quite fro some time, I looked at her and she was straining at the yogurt land store. I just smiled at her, grabbed her hand and headed there. And now I regret doing that.


End file.
